Shes So Great
by ThePenName101
Summary: When Pam is forced to spend a night at Jims who knows what will happen!
1. Thunder

**Jim sat at his apartment alone. Watching the Eagle game. The phone started ringing he answer.**

**"Dwight for the last time I didn't steal your bear trap!" jim said into the phone.**

**To his surprise Pams voice came out the another end. **

**"Jim sorry but umm... my house is flooded Roys in Vegas and my parents are on vacation, my sisters live to far away" Pam said **

**Jim glanced out the window at the thunder and the rain. It was really pouring.**

**"Jim can I please spend a night over there please"**

**"Don't worry i'll be right there"**

**"Thank you"**

**Jim hung up and got his coat and walk to the car.**

**He drove to Pams as fast as he could. **

**The sky dance with flashes of lighting and rain.**

**He got there and beep the horn twice.**

**Pam came running out with no coat getting soaked.**

**She jumped in the car.**

**"Here" Jim handed over his coat.**

**"Thanks could I borrow some clothes at your house" She wrapped the coat around herself tightly.**

**"Sure Beesly I mean I can't let you freeze to death"**

**She giggled he smirked always happy to heard her laugh.**

**Jim turned on the radio.**

**_"Major thunder storms heading in now" he news broadcaster stated._**

**"Jim please don't laugh"**

**"I promise I will not Beesly"**

**"Well... I'm scared of thunder"**

**Jim fought back his laugh.**

**"Thats okay Pete was too look were here" he said pulling in.**

**Thet both got out and ran in the house.**

**"Alright lets get you changed follow me" he went up the steps.**

**She followed him giggling.**

**She watch him go therw his stuff.**

**"Anything will be fine as long as it's dry" she said.**

**Jim pull out a really baggy t-shirt and some gym shorts.**

**"Thank you" she said as he left the room for her to change in.**


	2. That Warm Feeling

**Jim felt like he was floating on air. Pam was with him for one night. The phone rung he picked it up.**

**"Hello?" he said happily.**

**"I know you took it" said the voice on the other end.**

**"Dwight I didn't take your bear trap" He sighed. He hated when Dwight call this late. Dwight called Jim all the time at home. About either stolen things or sometimes just sometimes someone to talk to.**

**"Is that guilt in your voice"**

**"What"**

**"You stole my.."**

**Jim cut him off and hung up. He lefted it off the hook. Put his head back on the chair and let his thoughts wander off to Pam.**

**Pam was upstairs changing everytime she heard the thunder she winced. She laughed at how baggy Jim's stuff was on her. She liked his gym shorts the best even though she had to hold them up so they wouldn't fall. She loved the smell of Jim's shirt and shorts and the whole house for that matter. A part of her was glad the house flooded. She hated being alone during a thunder storm. Not that Roy ever help he always joked and told her to find a place to hide. She hated his sence of humor. It seem the only person who got her was... the thunder struck she jumped.**

**I hope I don't get to scare she thought as she opened the bedroom door to go downstairs.**

**Jim looked in the fridge for something to eat.**

**Darn it Jim why couldn't you have just gone to the store today. When he why he didn't want to. A whole day of Michael Scott plus it was friday. So he was way to lazy to run to the store. He kept looking in the almost empty fridge as if food would appear.**

**Pam walked down the stairs to see Jim looking in the fridge like something would grow. She giggled and he most of her cause he turned and met her eyes. She felt her face get a little red and a warm feeling formed in her stomach. She looked away to hide her face and finished walking down the steps.**

**Jim felt the butterflies in his stomach as she looked at him. Maybe your just hungry he thought. He watched her turned her face quickly. Was she blushing? She finished down the steps and walked over to him.**

**"So we have a probelm" he showed her the fridge. "Not much to.."**

**She cut him off "Oh" she said aloud. She reached in the freezer. "Pizza Rolls" she said smiling.**

**He looked at the unopened bag then her. "I didn't know you like those that much Beesly".**

**"Well they are amazing Halpert" she handed him the bag.**

**"I don't know how to make these" he said. **

**She giggled "You never had pizza rolls before" she asked.**

**He shook his head. She took the bag back their fingers touch. She tried to ignore it. She tried harder not to blush.**

**Come on pull it togther Pam hes your bestfriend. "Well your'll love them" she stated as if it was fact.**

**Jim heard that word love. He remeber many times him and his brothers making fun of the word as children. He never knew what the word meant. What you have with Katie doesn't feel like love. The butterflies that always formed in your stomach when Pam looks at you is that love. Don't be crazy Halpert shes your bestfriend just enjoy the night you have with her this will be the last one.**

**Note from TPN101**

**Hey just saying that I am going to update as much as possible.**

**Am taking concepts from the show and others and mixing them with mine.**

**So leave reviews thanks.**


	3. Fears

Pam gave Jim a gentle smile as she put the pizza rolls in the mircowave.

"How many we gunna eat Beesly"

Pam laughed 'How many do you want"

"Just put all of them in" Jim loved her laugh. It was one of his favorite sounds.

Pam heard the thunder and jumped about a foot.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you would be scare" Jim laughed.

Pam laughed she loved Jim's laugh it always made her smile.

"Well Halpert what scares you" she asked happily.

You marrying Roy he thought to himself.

He look at her with a stare. "Umm...I..." He started but trailed off. He put his head down.

She could see something bothering him. She looked at him with his head down for a few seconds then she finished putting the pizza rolls in.

She turned to see his head still down. She put her arms around her friend. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. She wanted this moment with Jim to last forever. This hug was different from Roy's. Roy's hugs felt like he couldn't wait to let go of her. Jim's felt like he wanted to hold her forever.

Jim held her tight. "Snakes"

"What" she broke the hug looking at him.

"I'm scared of snakes"

She laughed he smiled. Her laugh always cheered him up. He would enjoy this night and not try to think of Roy or the wedding again.


	4. Rooftops

Jim hung up.

"Darn it Jim" Dwight said. He needed that bear trap to prove that a bear was tearing up his beets. He finished watching battlestar galactica then went to drive to Jim's.

"But the thunder storm" Mose asked worried.

"Thunder storm Ha I've seen worst bear attacks on animal planet" He got in his car and drove sick of hearing Mose.

Jim was sitting next to Pam flipping therw the tv channels.

"There is nothing on" He said.

"oh wait" She almost shouted.

"What"

"Go back two" She said with a smirk.

"Oh my god" he said smiling "Dwight talks about this everyday".

"I know you told me and so has Dwight". They tried to watch battlestar galactica. A unspoken contest began seeing who could sit therw the longest.

This is horrible Pam thought.

This is torture how can Dwight watch this Jim thought.

The pizza rolls dinged. "I'll get them" they both said at the same time.

Pam got up quickly and walked to get them. She held up Jim's shorts to keep them from falling. Jim thought she looked cute.

Jim turned the channel to heard one of his favorite songs.

"When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?"

Pam started a cute dance jokingly.

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

"Come dance Halpert"

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.

Jim walked over and to his surprise she put her arms around his neck.

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

He stare into her eyes.

Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)

She buried her face into his chest holding him. He could smell her hair he held her tight.

Scream your heart out  
Scream your

The song ended he kept holding her.

The thunder struck they both jumped out of each others arms.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK someone was knocking.

"Who in the world" Jim went answer the door.

Note from Tpn101

Okay guys leave reviews it's getting good.

Heres the song by the way

.com/watch?v=ikopFauUH48


	5. Dwight

Jim walked over to the door his heart pounding. Is it Roy? He unlocked it and opened it slowly.

"No way" he heard Pam mumble.

"What are you doing here" Jim asked glaring at Dwight.

"Am here for my bear trap Jim like you don't know"

Jim put his hand on his head. "Really Dwight is 11:30 and.."

Dwight cut him off "Yes really I...why is Pam here".

Pam spoke up "My house was flooded and I had no were else to go"

"Do you want to this the hard way or the easy way" Dwight asked.

"Whats the easy way" Said Jim now fully ready to play a prank on Dwight.

"You let me look around the house find my bear trap and leave"

"Why would I want a bear trap Dwight"

"To protect yourself Jim duh" Dwight stated. "Do you know how many bear attacks take place in Pennsylvania"

"Okay whats the hard way"

"I go down to the police station tell them the item you stole which is a deadly weapon.."

"This coming from the guy with all the deadly weapons hidden in the office" Pam said smirking.

"Shut it I stand before a judge and ask for a warrent when I get that warrent I will return and claim my bear trap. So what's it gunna be"

Jim slammed the door in his face. Pam burst out laughing. She has such a pretty laugh. Pam when to the window and laughed harder.

"Jim" she laughed barely getting his name out of her mouth. Jim walked to the window and he to started laughing. Dwight was hiding in the bush next to his door. Then they both smelled something burning the laughter stopped.

"The pizza rolls" Pam said as she ran to get them. He smiled she really pretty even when she's panicing. He looked out at Dwight again he had pulled out a old gameboy Jim hadn't seen seen he was a kid. Dwight sat playing it in Jim's bush.

"Pam" he said smirking.

"One second" she called over to him. Jim looked closer at the gameboy to see what he was playing but couldn't see. She walked over with a two plates of pizza rolls. One plate full of burnt ones and one full of unburnt ones.

"I figured we could share the good ones" she said "What do you want to do with these" She held out the burnt plate. Jim smirked at her.

"What" she giggled. Without a word he took the burnt plate and opened the door.

"Dwight you want these pizza rolls" Jim asked looking into the bush.

"Why would I want... yes give them" Dwight reached for them but Jim pulled them away.

"What's the magic word"

"Ugh...Jim c'mon"

"I guess you don't want them" Jim begun to shut the door.

"Wait" Dwight shouted. Jim opened the door back up. "Please give me the pizza rolls"

Jim handed them over and watched Dwight put a whole one in his mouth. What a pig!

"Yuck" Dwight spat it up. "Damnit Jim this are burnt".

Jim shut the door and turned to see Pam laughing in tears. They watched Dwight stomp on the pizza rolls (Unknowingly getting sauce on his shoes) and put them on his door step. He drove off Jim looked at the clock 12:00 this night was going perfect. Must better than watching a Eagle game alone then going to bed Jim smiled to himself.

Note from TPN101

This could be a hit or a miss. I don't know leave a review and tell me what you think.

I might give Dwight his own story if people like the way I do Dwight (Which is as faithful to the show as possible).

Thanks TPN101


End file.
